Penyesalan
by Hatake Ichisan
Summary: kadang, sebuah penyesalan itu menyakitkan. Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana antara pembunuh bayaran sekaligus teroris dengan polisi militer...
1. Chapter 1

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

. . .

_In the middle of night  
I was far from the flight  
They freely pass me by_

_Then I'm totally out of space and seeking my friends_  
_Is there anyone who needs me?_

_Smile like you've never done  
I'm so fine  
Then you hold me tight under bad weather  
If you understand why  
I was crying on the river so  
Dwell on my self  
All the time_

Kenapa berharap terlalu tinggi ? Sudah jelas kan, kau bukan siapa-siapa. NAIF ! Ya, cocok sekali dengan kau ! kenapa berfikir kau special ? pemikiran konyol yang terus kau jejalkan pada benakmu itu kini membuahkan hasilnya. Sakit ya ? ku pantas menerimanya ! Siapa kau yang terus berharap lebih ? Jiwamu bergejolak melantunkan syair-syair pembunuh kewarasanmu !

…

Sosok itu terus menatap refleksinya di cermin datar di hadapannya. Sosok lain dalam cermin yang juga dirinya terus mengikuti segala gerakannya. Mata gelap miliknya mulai panas. Tatapan jijik dan tajam ia hadiahkan untuk 'diri'nya. permata bening itu mulai meleleh menelusuri pipinya. Rambut hitam miliknya ia tarik. Ia kutuk dirinya sendiri. Redupnya cahaya mendampingi pria ini dengan setia. Suara kesunyian membaur dengan suara serak dari isak tangis pria berkulit agak coklat itu. Rasa penyesalan yang amat mendalam menyiksanya parah. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri. Mimpi mimpi menyeramkan tentang 'hari itu' masih terlukis jelas pada benaknya. 'Diri' nya yang lain selalu membisikkan perkataan-perkataan yang ia benci, ia takuti, tapi benar adanya. Dia menciumnya. Jelas sekali, ya bau itu. Bau busuk hasil dari kebodohannya.

.

_Menjijikkan ! Naif ! Enyah !_

.

Dia mulai meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri. Perasaan jijjik dan kesal pada dirinya sudah semakin kental. Tak ada satu pun kebanggaan yang ia rasakan. Realitas memuakkan. Impian konyol. Harapan aneh. Motifasi jongkok. Idealis picisan. There's no place for you in this damn world. No one call your name.

**-BertJan-**

Udara dingin ini menjengkelkan. Salju yang terus turun beriringan telah membentuk selimut putih bersih. Suara hiruk pikuk kegiatan manusia bersenandung padu membentuk symphony 'elok' menlengkapi dunia ini. Dua sosok pria berjalan berdampingan membelah dnginnya udara yang melekat. Satu pria mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam dengan tubuh yang kelewat tinggi, yang lainnya mempunyai rambut coklat susu dengan tinggi badan dibawah pria berambut hitam. Pria berambut hitam it uterus memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya dengan mata gelap miliknnya. Mata coklat keemasan, rambut pirang seperti susu coklat, tatapan yang tajam dan focus. Dia…

"Hoy !... Berhenti memperhatikanku. Kau membuatku ngeri Bertholdt"

"aa.. maaf Jean"

"mm.."

….

_Aku tau kau masih memikirkannya Jean. Kenapa kau tidak melihat kedepan, melihatku. Dia sudah mati, dengan tubuh yang tidak sempurna lagi._

_Apa itu ? ada apa denganku ?_

_SETAN ! menjauh dari pikiranku ! tinggalkan aku !_

_Menyedihkan ! aku adalah kau, kau juga setan. Jangan kira kau bisa menghindari ini semua. harapanmu terlalu tinggi untuk jadi orang suci. Naif ! suatu saat kenaifanmu bisa membunuhmu, membunuh kita !_

_PERGI !_

Perang diri itu semakin parah setiap harinya. Mungkin kewarasannya hanya tinggal beberapa persen lagi. Hanya satu sepercik cahaya yang masih bertahan di tengah minimnya kewarasan di batin pria yang bernama Betholdt itu.

_Kenapa aku harus membunuhnya ? apayang sudah kulakukan ? sakit…._

Setiap kali ia melihat sosok yang ia sayangi itu, rasa bersalah itu selalu datang. Menyakitkan. Bagaikan berada di ruang gelap gulita dan hanya diterangi sebatang lilin. Jika lilin itu habis, dan dia tidak punya apa apa, untuk mempertahankan cahaya itu, dia akan mulai membakar satu persatu baju yang melekat pada dirinya. Setelah dia tak punya baju lagi, dia akan mulai membakar bagian tubuhnya sehingga di bisa mati dengan cahayaa 'hangat' itu.

**Tes…**

Menangis ? sosok di hadapan pria kelewat tinggi itu menangis.

"Jean… k—" Bertholdt mengurunkan niatnya untuk bertanya '_kenapa menangis?'_ . Tentu sudah jelas pria dihadapannya menangisi hilangnya sosok berharga baginya.

"mm.. gak papa. Cuma mataku kemasukan debu" alasan konyol untuk hari di musim salju

Cepat cepat Jean hapus airmata itu. Seakan ditikam dengan belati tepat di jantungnya. Rasa bersalah sialan itu datang kembali. Kenapa harus ada rasa bersalah ? Dirinya yang hina itu tega membunuh orang hanya Karena diperintahkan. Kadang, dirinya merasa dihantui oleh arwah orang orang yang telah ia bunuh namun tak ia hiraukan. Tapi kenapa ? kenapa kali ini Sang Bertholdt Fubar, Pembunuh professional merasakan rasa bersalah. Dan kenapa rasa bersalah itu harus ada untuk Marco Bott, sahabat dari seseorang yang ia sayangi, Jean Kirschstein.

Menjadi seorang teroris atau seorang pembunuh bayaran sebenarnya bukanlah keinginannya. Terlahir di keluarga 'kriminal' menjadi kutukan baginya. Mungkin dia memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi setan.

"Hoy ! kok malah bengong ? kan udah kubilang, aku gak papa. Gak usah dipikirin !"

"ma-maf…"

"ck, berhenti minta maaf terus ! lama lama aku muak"

"hehe… iya" ia ukir senyum palsu itu demi menutupi bopeng hitam dalam dirinya.

Sunyi…

"Bertholdt, ada rencana hari ini ?

"ka-kayanya enggak.."

"mau gak…ke rumahku ?" _apa ? jean minta aku kerumahnya ?_

"aku mau beres beres rumah. Banyak barang barang Marco yang harus dibersihkan. Tapi kalo gak mau, gak papa kok.." _aku mau. Astaga, kenapa jantungku ini?_

Wajah pria di hadapannya tampak muram. Aura kematian masih melekat disekitarnya. Garis hitam tebal di bawah matanya cukup menceritakan semuanya.

"kau takut sendirian dirumah ya.." pria tinggi berambut hitam itu mencoba mencairkan suasana. Cukup udara saja yang membeku.

"Sial kau ! b-bukannya takut, aku Cuma—" wajah pria bernama Jean itu mulai memerah. Entah karna suhu udara sekitar atau karna dia malu. Tak perduli alasan yang mana tapi Bertholdt menganggap itu imut. Mungkin itulah salah satu alasan kenapa Jean menjadi cahaya bagi dirinya. Tangan besarnya mengacak-acak rambut Jean.

"ok, Jean-Boy" senyuman manis asli terukir di wajah Bertholdt.

"Hoy ! singkirkan tanganmu ! aku bukan anak kecil, dan jangan panggil dengan sebutan itu !"

. . . . .

Rumah itu cukup luas atau justru sangat luas untuk ditiggali satu atau dua orang. Salah satu ruangan yang 'simple' kini diisi oleh dua orang pria. Beberapa furniture sederhna diletakkan sedemikian rupa untuk membentuk suasana ruangan yang nyaman untuk bersantai. Beberapa foto diletakkan di sudut meja. Tak banyak sehingga enak dilihat. Pada salah satu foto tampak dua pemuda saling berangkulan dengan seulas senyum serasi dan bahagia pada keduanya. Satu pemuda berambut hitam dengan pony belah tengah dan disampingnya adalah pemuda dengan rambut seperti susu coklat. Rekaman memory selalu terputar ketika Jean melihat foto foto itu. Sampai sekarang Jean masih merasakan kehadiran orang terkasihnya itu.

"Jean, ini ditaruh di mana ?"

Suara dari temannya yang bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan nostalgia.

"di gudang"

Walau sudah dalam ruangan, rasa dingin di musim salju tetap memaksa masuk. Beruntung, masih ada pemanas ruangan di sana.

"Bertholdt, mau kopi ?"

"terima kasih"

"hmm.." Jean masuk ke dapur dan tak lama keluar dengan dua cangkir kopi hangat.

Didekatkannya bibir cangkir pada bibirnya. Hawa hangat dari kopi cukup menghangatkan daerah pernafasannya. Dua pria itu meringkuk di sekitar pemanas ruangan. Secangkir kopi hangat menghiasi tangan mereka. Canggung. Tak satupun dari mereka yang angkat bicara. Sampai..

"kau tau Bertholdt, di suasana seperti ini biasanya Marco berselimut di pinggir pemanas sambil membaca. Jika dia bosan, dia akan mulai mencari cemilan dan membuat dirinya sibuk. Lalu dia menawarkan cemilan dengan senyum dan mulai mengobrol, lalu-"

"Jean, dia tidak ada.."

"ya ya… aku tau. Haah.. hidup membosankan ya. Kau lahir, berkembang, bertemu seseorang, kehilangan orang itu, sampai akhirnya kau tewas"

Jean mengepalkan tangannya " aku… akan menemukan pembunuh Marco !"

**Deg..**

_Tak bisakah kau lihat aku ? apa aku kurang mencolok ?_

_._

"se-semoga berhasil.." Hatinya sakit dipicu oleh nama itu. Nama yang keluar dari mulut pria dihadapannya.

_Jean, seandainya kau tahu akulah… aku yang membunuh Marco_

_Seandainya kau tahu perasaanku._

_Seandainya kau tahu, hatiku sakit saat menghancurkan hidupmu._

_Seandainya kau tahu, aku cemburu saat kau sebut nama itu._

Bertholdt mendekati tempat Jean duduk. Cukup dekat…. Sangat dekat…

"Bertholdt, kau mau apa ?"

"Jean, aku… aku…" _aku minta maaf_

Sebuah pelukan hangat yang mengalahkan suhu dingin di udara ia berikan pada pria yang ia kasihi itu. Pelukan itu lembut…sangat lembut… mendekap Jean, sangat berbeda dari sosok pembunuh yang selama ini melekat pada pria berambut gelap itu.

"Apa-apaan ini ?! Hoy.. Bertholdt ! ngapain sih kau ?"

"Jean, aku tau kau sedih. Aku juga tahu kau kehilangan. Tidak masalah laki laki menangis, tapi jangan terlalu terlarut masa lalu" _Bisa bisanya kau bicara itu, manusia hina._

"aku gak papa. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang?"

"Jangan menipu dirimu sendiri… " _Untuk siapa pernyataan itu ? Jean atau Kau ?_

"a-aku gak papa ! Sialan ! kenapa kau harus begini ?" Tubuh Jean mulai gemetar. Segala emosi yang ia pendam semenjak Marco tiada kini tumpah. Semua tumpahan emosi terkutuk itu kini memenuhi dirinya yang berpura pura menjadi pribadi yang kuat, sombong, dan menyebalkan bagi sebagian orang. Permata bening mulai meleleh dan mengalir deras dari mata hazel keemasan miliknya. Matanya sudah tak sanggup lagi membendung airmata itu. Jean membenci dirinya di keadaan seperti ini. Di pelukan Bertholdt, Kirschstein mulai meluapkan perasannya. Bertholdt merasakan bagaimana pria dalam dekapannya itu menderita karna perbuatannya.

_Maaf Jean. A-aku…aku menjijikkan… tapi, aku—_

"AAAAA…. MARCOO ! MARCOO ! A-AKU KESEPIAN DI RUMAH ! MARCOO ! WHY ? DAMN IT ! MARCOO ! MARCO ! A-aku.. AAAAA…. SIALAN ! SIALAN ! SIALAN ! SIALAN ! BERENGSEK KAU COLOSSAL KILLER !" Sstu tangannys mengepal dan memukul-mukul kencang punggung Bertholdt yang masih memeluknya. Tangan lainnya mencengkram baju bagian punggung Bertholdt

"akh… ugh.. Je-Jean..mm..akkhh.." _sa-sakit.. kau pantas menerimanya_

Jean berteriak-teriak, memaki maki. Suara berat nya yang serak karna menangis menggetarkan udara di sekitar mereka. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. wajahnya mulai memerah karna menangis. Bertholdt menahan sakit karna hantaman tangan Jean yang berulang-ulang mendarat di punggungnya. Sakit itu muncul kembali di hati Bertholdt. Itu jauh lebih menyakitkan jika dibanding dengan pukulan Jean sekarang. Lehernya seperti terikat kuat hingga nafasnya menadi berat oleh kata kata Jean yang memaki-maki julukannya, dengan kata lain memaki dirinya. Dalam pelukan itu, Bertholdt merasakan sakit sekaligus rasa nyaman yang selama ini sudah tidak ia rasakan. Dia bahkan mulai berfikir dirinya telah menjadi masochist karna semua itu. Aneh, Bertholdt bisa mencium aroma shampoo di rambut Jean. Harum... aroma dari tubuh Jean special. Dia menyukai perasaan ini meski harus 'membakar' dirinya.

_Tuhan, akankah kau dengar doa jiwa menjijikkan ini ?_

_Aku tidak mau waktu yang terulang kembali. Jika saja... Jika saja aku bisa mendapat kesempatan kedua, aku mohon._

_Kesempatan kedua agar aku bisa memulai segalanya dari awal, agar aku bisa terus bersama cahayaku tanpa 'membakar'ku_

_Tapi untuk sekarang, tolong jangan akhiri ini. Sungguh, aku tidak mau ini berakhir dengan cepat._

_. . ._

* * *

halo pembaca, saya baru di sini. ini ff pertama saya. maaf bahasanya setengah baku atau rada nge-bingungin. maaf kalo typo. maaf juga ff nya cuma sampe segini dulu. aku mau liat, kalo ada yang suka bakal aku lanjutin, kalo enggak aku males ngelanjutin xD masih belajar. silahkan review atau menyaimpaikan saran/kritik/kesan tentang ff tijel ini. terimakasih kepada yang telah membaca ini xD


	2. Chapter 2 : keadaan

_ I know I'm not there to hold you_  
_Look up see the sky that I do_  
_You make me the happiest of men_  
_I am the happiest of men_

_And if God takes me before you_  
_I just want you to know I love you_  
_And you made me the strongest of all men_  
_I'll remain the happiest of men_

_I miss you_  
_Baby close your eyes_  
_Let's meet_  
_In our dreams tonight_

* * *

Jiwa yang rapuh itu terbangun dari dunia mimpi menghadapi dunia membosankan yang selama ini ia kenal. Matanya enggan untuk membuka. Hangatnya sinar mentari tak ia rasakan karena terkalahkan oleh suhu rendah di musim dingin. Penampilannya seperti tak terurus. Matanya sedikit bengkak karena tangisan yang ia lakukan kemarin. Itu adalah tidur pertama yang ia lakukan semenjak Marco tiada. Pria bermata hazel keemasan itu menggerakkan tangannya, mencoba menarik secarik kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja di ruang tamu.

_Jean, aku pulang ya. Maaf, aku 'gak tega membangunkanmu cuma buat pamitan. Istirahat yang cukup. Have a nice dream._

Tatapannya kosong. _Nyawanya _belum kembali sepenuhnya. Jam di dinding ruangan itu menunjukkan angka 07.30. Ia berjalan tanpa semangat hidup mesuk ke kamar mandi, menggosok barisan rapih gigi putihnya yang menawan. Dia mulai membersihkan tubuhnya. Sabun mandi dengan aroma melon menjadi saksi lekuk tubuh yang menawan itu. seluruh kelokan, seluruh celah, seluruh bagian merupakan hasil karya Tuhan Yang Maha Sempurna. Perutnya dan seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang membuat kaum hawa _bersemangat_ itu terbasuh oleh air hangat, itulah tanda rutinitas membersihkan dirinya selesai. Pria dengan tinggi 175 cm itu meraih seragam kerjanya yang tergantung di dinding kamar. Terlihat seragam yang sama namun milik kawannya yang ia sayangi. Pada seragam itu terdapat nama sang pemilik, Marco Bott. Pria yang akrab dipanggil Jean itu merapatkan jari-jarinya dan memberi hormat pada seragam di hadapannya.

"Marco, aku berangkat ya. Doakan agar Negara ini cepat sembuh."

Jean keluar dari tempat tinggalnya dengan seragam lengkap yang telah melekat pada tubuhnya. Tak lupa jaket yang sangat tebal ia kenakan demi mencegah dingin yang menyeruak memaksa masuk ke celah-celah pakaian dan _menggigiti_ kulitnya. Dia memasuki mobil yang berasal dari fasilitas yang ia dapat dari pekerjaannya. Mobil dengan dominan warna hitam itu melaju dengan cepat memburu waktu. Mata hazel keemasan itu terfokus pada jalan raya, menghindari sebaik mungkin menabrak jiwa yang tidak ia kenal. Mobil itu terus melaju membelah selimut putih yang telah tersusun di jalanan beraspal kasar. Sebenernya, mobil bagai kuda yang gagah itu tidak terlalu mewah. Entah karena Negara sedang tidak bisa memberi fasilitas yang mewah bagi para _pekerjanya_, atau Jean yang memang malas membersihkan mobil itu. Masa bodo alasan yang mana, namun bagi Jean, mobil itu dapat melaju lancar sudah cukup baginya. Sebenarnya, dia tidak suka mengendarai mobil itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi, apa mau dikata, jarak menuju tempat kerjanya terlalu jauh. Pria itu tak mau menambah penderitaan Negara ini lagi.

Tak ada pemandangan bagus saat perjalanan yang _cukup singkat_ itu. Jean hanya melihat lukisan realitas yang menyedihkan. Bangunan-bangunan besar yang tak terurus dibungkus salju putih yang dingin, kental dengan suasana suram disekitarnya. Jendela-jendela pecah menghiasi dan _memperindah_ lukisan realita yang dilihat pria bernama Jean itu. Terlihat beberapa sosok manusia mencari kehangatan dari minimnya api yang mereka buat dari membakar barang-barang _berharga _di antara mereka. Menderita, Jean dapat dengan jelas melihat penderitan membelenggu mereka. Kemiskinan mulai mendekat sejak terjadi pemberontakkan pada pemerintah, atau biasa disebut revolusi. Ya! Ini adalah kota Trost, ibukota dari Negara Rose yang sedang sekarat. Terimakasih kepada para koruptor yang telah menggerogoti perekonomian Negara ini. Berkat para berengsek itu, perekonomian runtuh sedikit demi sedikit, nilai mata uang merosot parah, kemiskinan menyebar sampai ke sudut kota, tingkat kriminalitas meloncat dengan riangnya.

"Cih… keparat-keparat itu harusnya mati!"

Jean bergumam dengan kesal memikirkan tikus-tikus busuk itu. Mereka tak pantas menduduki kursi kepemimpinan. Ingin sekali dia menodong pistol Baretta 92 pada mulut mereka dan menembak keluar isi kepala berupa otak yang dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran busuk. Jika dia ingat-ingat, ternyata perkataan Marco dulu tentang Negara ini yang tengah sakit sejak lama ternyata benar. Pikiran Jean berputar menggerakkan sebuah kenangan manis yang terekam dan tersimpan rapih dalam otaknya.

**-MarJan-**

Dua orang lelaki tampak sedang bersantai di bangku taman ditemani cuaca yang cerah dan hangatnya sinar mentari yang dapat mereka rasakan. Hembusan angin lembut memainkan rambut mereka. Keadaan sekitar taman yang jauh dari kebisingan menjadi nilai plus mengingat letak taman itu yang terpencil tersembunyi di balik deretan bangunan-bangunan megah yang berbaris rapih. Salah satu pria sedang asyik menikmati milk shake vanilla, sementara pria dengan rambut hitam belah tengah berusaha menikmati ice cream jeruk miliknya. Seragam sekolah yang sama menempel pada tubuh mereka bermandikan keringat karena teriknya sinar mentari. Pria berambut hitam mulai membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

"Jean…"

"Hmm…"

"Kau…sudah tau mau meneruskan pendidikan ke mana?"

"Sialnya belum."

"Oh, ok…"

"Kau sendiri mau masuk ke mana?"

"Hehehe… Aku mau masuk kepolisian." Pria dengan poni belah tengah itu tersenyum manis. Jean bisa melihat dengan jelas cahaya mentari terpantul pada mata hazel gelap miliknya, menciptakan warna kecoklatan yang menawan pada kedua matanya. Jean terdiam sejenak, matanya membulat. Dia sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Marco.

"Kau serius, Marco? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa ya? Hmm… iseng?" Marco tersenyum lebar

"Hoy Marco! Aku serius!"

"Iya iya… Aku ingin menolong Negara ini."

"Cih… emang Negara ini kenapa? Ekonomi stabil, kehidupan banyak orang udah layak. Lagian, kenapa harus kau sih yang jadi _penolong_?" Marco hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Jean, Negara ini sakit. Sebenernya 'sih udah lama, cuma gak kelihatan aja. Aku 'gak mau Negara ini bertambah sakit sampai akhirnya dia hancur. Aku 'gak mau Negara ini mati! Aku lahir di sini, aku tumbuh dan berkembang di sini, aku menemukan orang yang aku sayangi di sini, Jean. Dia terlalu berharga kalau harus hancur…" Jean berusaha menahan tawa mendengar jawaban Marco. Wajahnya memerah dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata karena menahan tawa.

"BUAHAHAHAHA…..hahaha…..Marco….hahaha" ia tak sanggum menahan tawanya lagi.

"Jeaaannn!..." Marco tak terima Jean mentertawakannya.

"Hahahahaaa…..maaf maaf… Kau lucu Marco." Jean masih belum bisa mengendalikan tawanya.

"Lagian, kalo aku jadi polisi nanti, aku bisa melindungi Negara ini dan kau.." Jantung Jean seakan berhenti berdetak. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia sangat bahagia. Sungguh, belum pernah dia begitu gembira hanya dengan sebuah pernyataan seperti itu. Dia berusaha menutupi perasaannya. Ya, tentu saja! Seorang Jean bisa luluh hatinya hanya dengan sebuah pernyataan, mau ditaruh di mana gengsinya yang sebesar gunung itu?

"Hee..kau nyigau Marco." Jean memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dan meminum milkshake miliknya.

"Aku serius Jean…" Marco menyentuh pipi Jean, berusaha mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka. Dekat…cukup dekat…sangat dekat….sampai tak ada jarak lagi di antara wajah mereka. Marco sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Wajah Marco sedikit memerah. Bibir mereka mulai bertemu dan menjadi gerbang yang saling membuka mempertemukan segelas penuh emosi dari keduanya. Mereka dapat merasakan perpaduan rasa vanilla yang manis dengan rasa jeruk yang asam manis menyegarkan. Darah terpompa dengan cepat dan suhu tubuh mereka meningkat dengan sendirinya. Jean tidak berani membuka matanya. Wajahnya merah merona, jantungnya berdegup kencang, bahkan Marco dapat mendengarnya. Tubuh Jean lemas sampai dia menjatuhkan milkshake miliknya. Marco mulai menarik ciuman lembut itu. Kini, bibir mereka tak saling bertemu lagi. Marco tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang tak sanggup berbicara apa-apa karena malu. Jean mulai membuka mulutnya.

"K-kau membuatku menjatuhkan milkshake-ku…." Wajah Jean masih memerah.

"Kau 'gak suka?"

"B-bukan begitu… Cuma…..c-cuma… ugh, damn ya Marco! I-itu 'kan ciuman pertamaku, padahal tadinya itu mau buat Mikasa…" Jean memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, tertunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya karena malu. Mendengar itu, wajah Marco juga semakin memerah.

"Ma-maaf Jean…" Marco menutup bibirnya sendiri dan tertunduk malu juga.

. . .

Kenangan-kenangan indah itu membuat Jean semakin sulit melupakan Marco. Kadang Jean berfikir, _tidak adakah tombol delete di otaknya? _Tangan kirinya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, sementara tangan kanannya mengendalikan laju mobil. Sensasi itu masih bisa ia rasakan, memompa darah dan menjadi pemicu emosinya meluap. Matanya mulai meneteskan cairan bening yang ia benci. Ia menghapus cairan bening menjengkelkan itu. Jangan sampai emosi datang saat ia menjalankan pekerjaannya.

Pria bernama Jean itu sampai di tempat kerjanya. Dia memarkir mobilnya dan melesat keluar menuju sebuah mobil besar yang berisi alat-alat kerjanya. Jean mengenakan rompi anti peluru. Tangan menawannya meraih sebuah senapan M16 yang berjajar rapih di sana. Tak lupa, dua pistol Baretta 92 kesayangannya ia masukkan ke kantong pistol yang ada di pinggangnya. Bau mesiu sangat kental disana. Pistol Baretta 92 berwarna hitam mengkilap itu ia dekatkan pada bibirnya.

"Hello, my dear. Let's do our job.."

Ya! Jean adalah seorang polisi militer yang sekarang sedang sibuk menghadapi begitu banyak kasus yang datang secara bersamaan, namun untuk sekarang dia dan teamnya sedang terfokus pada masalah kerumunan masyarakat yang ingin menerobos gedung pusat pemerintahan untuk menuntut adanya revolusi. Masalah akan semakin besar jika mereka berhasil memasuki gedung pusat pemerintahan. Jean berlari dan bergabung dengan teamnya.

"Hoy… Connie!"

"Jean! Kukira kau cuti." Connie sedikit terkejut karena Jean tiba-tiba datang.

"Aku bisa cuti kapan-kapan. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Bisa kau lihat, masih kacau. Tapi sementara ini lebih terkontrol daripada kemarin"

"Ok, kita switch. Kau belum tidur kan semalaman? Istirahat sebentar sana!"

"Kau juga sudah beberapa hari ini 'gak tidur kan?"

"Stop blabbing and just take a rest! Kita ketemu 2 atau 3 jam lagi." Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Connie pergi untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum pria itu berkutat lagi dengan pekerjaannya.

Jean mulai berjaga. Matanya dengan cekatan memperhatikan setiap inci tempat, setiap detik yang terjadi di sekitarnya, semuanya. Segerombolan manusia terus-menerus meneriakkan orasi-orasi yang mengintimidasi, menuntut, memojokkan, menghina pemerintahan. Tatapan amarah dan suasana yang memanas ini bahkan bisa mengalahkan suhu rendah dibawah nol derajat celcius. Tentu mereka tak bisa disalahkan. Mereka hanya meluapkan apa yang telah mereka rasakan selama ini, ketidak adilan, kemiskinan, penderitaan, semuanya. Namun, pemerintah juga tidak bisa disalahkan. Pemerintah menginginkan Negara ini maju dan dapat terus bersaing dan sederajat dengan Negara makmur lainnya. Semua ini juga dilakukan demi kebaikan Negara dan seluruh warga negaranya. Inilah neraka dunia. Negara Rose sedang berperang. Sebuah perang antara pemerintah dan rakyatnya. Namun, diantara perang itu, ada pihak yang memanfaatkan situasi yang memanas ini.

…**Flashback...**

Beberapa hari yang lalu, sebuah pertemuan penting diadakan di dalam sebuah ruangan sederhana. Beberapa polisi elit yang telah terpilih duduk menghadap sebuah layar proyeksi yang besar. Seragam lengkap dengan dominasi warna hitam melekat pada tubuh mereka. Seorang pria tegap dengan rambut pirang tersisir rapih yang merupakan Jendral mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut diikuti pria berambut hitam dengan tatapan tajam pada matanya.

"seperti yang kalian tahu, Negara ini sedang kacau mengingat warga sipil mendesak pemerintah mengadakan revolusi. Tapi, berdasarkan laporan divisi penyelidik, revolusi ini hanya sebuah kedok dari rencana besar yang direnanakan pihak tertentu…"

"Izin bicara, Jendral Erwin." Seorang polisi dengan mata emerald mempesona mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, izin diberikan."

"Bukankah revulusi ini hanya salah satu akibat politik? Adakah penyebab yang lain?"

**BRAK**

"Kepala Divisi lima, Eren Yaeger, kau terlalu naïf jika hanya berfikir revolusi ini hanya akibat dari itu." Tangan pria dengan rambut berwarna hitam itu memukul meja di hadapan Eren dan membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Sersan Mayor, Levi…" Pria bernama Erwin itu member isyarat agar Levi menarik tangannya dari hadapan Eren. Erwin melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Revolusi ini bukan hanya tentang politik dalam negeri. Kemungkinan ada semacam pemberontakkan di dalam sana, atau ada pihak yang memanfaatkan ketegangan saat ini. Menurut laporan divisi penyelidik, sebuah organisasi pengedar narkoba sekaligus teroris kelas berat akan diduga ikut dalam rumitnya revolusi ini. Jangan sampai masyarakat terutama media seperti wartawan tahu tentang masalah teroris yang ikut berperan dalam revolusi ini. Jika sampai bocor, kerusuhan akan semakin sulit dikendalikan, kepanikan akan semakin parah. Sebisa mungkin kita harus membangun kepercayaan masyarakat pada polisi militer. Tapi, jika keadaan semakin sulit dikendalikan, terpaksa kita harus melawan warga sipil."

"ITU KONYOL! Melawan dengan senjata?!" Jean tidak terima dengan pernyataan dari atasannya itu.

"Ya." Jawab Jendral Erwin dengan mantap.

"I-itu pelanggaran hak asasi manusia"

"Demi mempertahankan Negara ini agar tetap berdiri, cara itu harus ditempuh"

"Tapi, jika kita bisa menangkap para pengedar itu, peluang kita mengendalikan keadaan agar tidak semakin panas setidaknya akan semakin besar. Kita mendapat informasi, salah satu _sarang_ mereka berada pada sebuah gedung di Boundary Street." Tambah Levi

"Tunggu apa lagi, beri kami perintah pak!" Eren bersemangat mendengar penjelasan dari Levi. Itu bagaikan secercah harapan.

"Bagaimana jika itu jebakan?" Salah satu polisi wanita dengan rambut pirang yang akrab dipanggil Christa mengangkat tangannya untuk izin berbicara.

"Kita akan mengutus beberapa polisi dengan kemampuan yang standar untuk memeriksa gedung itu. Sementara, para polisi elit tetap menjaga keamanan para Mentri dan Presien. Jadi…"

"Jadi, jika ternyata itu jebakan dan operasi gagal, kita masih punya banyak polisi elit untuk menjaga pusat pemerintahan. Tapi, kita memerlukan satu ketua untuk misi ini. Silahkan ajukan diri di antara kalian jika bersedia." Sambung Levy

"Human weapons! This's bullshit! Nyawa manusia tidak bisa dibeli seperti senjata api! Ini misi bunuh diri!" Jean muak dengan semua yang menghalalkan segalanya bahkan nyawa orang banyak hanya untuk memenuhi sebuah tujuan. _Tidak adakah jalan lain?_

"Saya bersedia." Marco mengajukan diri.

"HOY MARCO! Apa-apaan kau?" Jean tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

"Baik, Marco Bodt, kau akan menjadi pemimpin pada misi ini. Pertemuan ini selesai. Silahkan kembali dengan divisi kalian masing-masing." Jendral Erwin telah memutuskan.

Para Kepala Divisi yang berkumpul pada saat itu memberi hormat dan semuanya kembali ke divisinya masing-masing, termasuk Marco. Marco keluar dari ruangan itu. Tak ada yang mau berkomentar tentang hasil dari rapat singkat ini. Jean berteriak memanggil nama Marco dari belakang.

"HOY! Berengsek kau Marco! Ngapain kau mengajukan diri? Kau tahu ini misi bunuh diri 'kan?" Jean menarik kerah baju Marco dengan sangat kencang, mendekatkan jarak antara mereka berdua, cukup dekat sampai mereka dapat merasakan nafas hangat keduanya.

"Ya, aku tau…" Marco melepaskan cengkraman dari tangan Jean.

"BERHENTI BERUSAHA MENJADI PAHLAWAN, MARCO!" Suara berat dengan nada tinggi itu keluar dari mulut Jean. Frekuensi yang terbentuk itu berhasil menggetarkan udara di sekitar mereka.

"Aku bukannya mau jadi pahlawan, Jean. Aku punya kemampuan dan aku harus memimpin mereka. Ini semua demi Negara ini.."

"Cih…dammit! Aku akan ke Sersan Mayor.."

"Untuk apa?!"

"Mengajukan diri."

"Jangan Jean! Tolong…kau salah satu polisi elit. Kau lebih berbakat dan dibutuhkan di sini. Setidaknya aku akan berguna. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Apa kau ragu dengan kemampuaku?"

"Mar—"

"Jean, ini perintah dari Kepala Divisi 7 sekaligus….permintaan dari seorang teman."

"Haahh…..just take care yourself." Jean memberi hormat.

"Yes, sir!" Marco juga memberi hormat.

. . .

Sebuah pasukan kecil beranggotakan sepuluh polisi dengan seragam lengkap serta persenjataan yang menghiasi seluruh tubuh mereka siap menyergap para penghuni dalam gedung tersebut. Gedung itu cukup besar, hanya saja kurang terurus. Mereka dengan cekatan memeriksa setiap ruangan yang berada dalam gedung tersebut. Kemampuan Marco dalam menganalisis memang tepat dalam misi ini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan di dalam gedung tersebut. Marco memberi isyarat untuk berpencar, kemudian mereka berpencar. Marco terus memberi laporan ke markas pusat. Setelah beberapa menit mereka menjelajah gedung tersebut, Marco memberi perintah untuk berkumpul dan mundur.

"Elang kepada gagak, kita mundur." _Tak ada jawaban?_

Marco mencoba menghubungi semua bawahannya, namun tak ada jawaban dari mereka semua. Sampai, sebuah panggilan masuk. Marco bersyukur ada yang menjawab. Tapi, itu bukan suara bawahannya.

"Sayang sekali, misi ini gagal total…hahaha…" Suara yang tidak ia kenal itu sukses membuat keringat Marco menetes deras. Dia berusaha untuk tidak panik. Jantungnya berdetak kencang terpicu hormon adrenalin miliknya.

_Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa?_

Marco tahu misi ini telah gagal. Dari dalam kegelapan di sebuah lorong itu tampak seorang pria berpostur tubuh tegap dan berotot mulai menampakkan dirinya. Rambut pirangnya sedikit kotor tertutup debu. Mata kecoklatannya menatap tajam ke depan dengan membawa sebuah walkie talkie di tangan kirinya yang berlumuran darah, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam pistol Mark 23. Reflek Marco segera melesat ke balik dinding untuk berlindung. Sungguh mustahil seorang pria bisa mengalahkan sepuluh polisi bersenjatakan lengkap tanpa menimbulkan suara bising. Pikiran Marco terus bergerak menelaah semuanya. Dia tidak boleh ceroboh sedikitpun. Marco mencoba berfikir optimis. Mungkin saja pria berambut pirang itu hanya menggertak.

**DUAR…DUAR…DUAR…**

Pria besar itu mengirim tembakan-tembakan brutal yang menghujani Marco. Baku tembak terjadi di antara mereka. Dalam beberapa detik, seluruh udara di sekitar mereka dipenuhi oleh bau mesiu yang menusuk paru-paru. Sebuah symphony menegangkan yang menggetarkan atmosphere terbentuk dari dentuman-dentuman tembakan dan control nafas diantara mereka. Baku tembak itu terhenti selama beberapa detik untuk mengisi peluru pada masing-masing megazen mereka. Sungguh kecepatan mereka sangat memukau. Kemampuan Marco dalam menembak memang masuk ke dalam top class saat di akademi kepolisian, sehingga tembakannya terkontrol dan biasanya akurat. Namun, kali ini sangat berbeda. Dia seperti tak berkutik di hadapan pria itu. Menurut analisanya, pria dengan rambut pirang itu memiliki kemampuan setidaknya setingkat dengan kopral. Marco dibantai habis-habisan kali ini.

"Hoy pak polisi! Siap-siap ya, aku datang…" pria itu berlari dengan cepat ke arah Marco bersembunyi. Kecepatan yang luar biasa memukau itu beradu padan dengan ketepatan waktu dan membentuk sudut penembakan yang hampir mustahil dilakukan bahkan jika menggunakan pistol semi-otomatis yang paling modern seperti Mark 23 ternyata berhasil dengan akurat melukai kedua lengan Marco.

"AAAKKKHH….UUUGGHHHH….sakit…" Marco meringis kesakitan akibat luka yang cukup parah itu. Bau anyir dari cairan berwarna merah gelap yang keluar dari luka di lengannya adalah sebuah tanda bahwa luka itu cukup parah sehingga dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menembak sementara waktu. Tapi, tanpa ia sadari, satu lagi sosok manusia dengan tubuh super tinggi sudah berada di sampingnya. Bagai hantu, tanpa aura kehadiran, tanpa suara, tanpa tanda-tanda, keberaaan pria tinggi itu sama sekali tak Marco rasakan. Sebuah hantaman keras dari pria itu mendarat pada kepala Marco. Cukup keras sampai membuat cairan merah gelap berbau anyir juga keluar membasahi rambut hitamnya. Tubuh Marco tersungkur tak berdaya, wajahnya mencium lantai berpasir yang kotor dan juga kini telah basah oleh darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya. Di tengah kesadarannya yang terus pergi menjauh, Marco berusa untuk tetap mempertahankan sisa-sisa kesadarannya. Tatapan sayu di mata hazel gelap miliknya mencoba melihat siapa sosok tinggi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya tanpa hawa keberadaan. Marco sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang kenyataan sajikan padanya.

_Tidak mungkin! Kenapa? Kenapa harus kau? Jean…kau dalam bahaya…_

"Sudah cukup Reiner. Dia udah gak bisa apa-apa." Pria berpostur tinggi itu berbicara.

"Cih…kukira dia akan lebih menghibur." Pria berambut pirang itu menggerutu. Marco berusaha membuka mulutnya dan berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang serak dan mulai hilang.

"K-kalian…Kenapa kalian melakukan ini? A-apa rencana kalian…pada revolusi ini? Da-darimana kalian….dapat senjata…itu?" Marco berusaha mengendalikan nafasnya yang tidak teratur dan menahan rasa sakit yang menggigiti tubuhnya.

"Untuk orang yang sekarat, kau banyak tanya. Asal kau tahu, misi ini adalah undangan makan malam dari _kami._ Ini adalah menu pembuka…" Pria bernama Reiner itu menjambak rambut Marco dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Marco. "silahkan menikmati.."

"Namamu Marco, 'kan? Marco Bodt, kepala Divisi 7, maaf…tapi kau terlalu banyak tahu" Reiner melanjutkan. Wajah Marco menegang mendengar perkataan pria itu.

Reiner melepaskan cengkrmannya dari rambut Marco. Dia terlihat bosan dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Hoy, Bert… kau yang bereskan ya. Mungkin sebentar lagi polisi yang lain datang, jadi cepet pergi dari sini." Pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam itu hanya memeberi isyarat setuju dengan Reiner.

Dua pria itu pergi keluar, meninggalkan Marco yang masih tergeletak menahan rasa sakit yang menyelimuti dirinya. Reiner terhenti sejenak dan sedikit menoleh pada Marco dengan seulas senyum kecil terukir pada wajahnya.

"Hey pak polisi, sebaiknya kau cepat keluar dari sini. Karena, gedung ini akan…baaammm…" Mata Marco terbelalak mendengar perkataan pria bernama Reiner itu. Dia memperhatikan tanah di bawahnya. Marco tidak percaya, ada ranjau di dalam tanah gedung ini. sungguh pekerjaan yang sangat rapih sampai-sampai sulit teridentifikasi bahwa telah tertanam ranjau di dalam sana. Dua pria itu telah pergi dan sudah tak terlihat oleh Marco termakan cahaya mentari. Sekuat tenaga Marco melawan rasa sakitnya dan mencoba pergi dari sana.

_Jean, maaf ya… 'kayanya mulai sekarang aku gak bisa pulang kerumah._

_Aku tahu aku 'gak akan di sisimu lagi._

_Tapi, aku berterimakasih._

_Kau membuatku menjadi pria paling bahagia._

_Dan jika Tuhan memanggilku sebelum kamu._

_Aku Cuma pingin kamu tahu kalo aku sayang padamu._

**BOOOOM**

.

.

.

Beberapa polisi dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak bergerak cepat menuju sumber suara yang memicu ketegangan masyarakat banyak itu. Kumpulan asap dari hasil ledakan itu merupakan tanda bahwa misi bunuh diri itu memang telah gagal. Kepanikan dari masyarakat sekitar melengkapi scenario yang telah tersusun apik dari balik layar pertunjukkan yang sangat besar. Sirine dari mobil polisi, mobil pemadam kebakaran, serta mobil ambulance membentuk orchestra menakjubkan dan menyempurnakan scenario drama kehidupan busuk ini.

"Cepat! Kita harus segera mengevakuasi team pertama!"

"Cari sampai di antara puing-puing juga!"

"Saya menemukan satu. Kaki kirinya tercepit puing dan terpisah dari tubuhnya."

Kepanikan menyelimuti mereka semua. Wajah muram mereka menambah kesan menyedihkan pada bagaimana nasib Negara ini. Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan terlihat sangat tegang mencari sesuatu. Sahabat tersayangnya masih tidak jelas keadaannya. Otaknya ia jejalkan harapan-harapan tak masuk akal tentang nasib sahabatnya yang akan baik-baik saja. Pasti ada sebuah keajaiban. Tapi, pria bernama Jean itu berhenti menjejalkan harapan-harapan konyol itu pada kepalanya. Wajahnya memucat, air keringatnya menetes melewati kening, pipi, dagu, dan jatuh ke tanah. Di hadapan Jean, jelas…jelas sekali…dia melihat sahabatnya itu sedang duduk tertunduk di atas reruntuhan puing-puing gedung itu. Hampir setengah tubuh bagian kanan sahabatnya itu telah hilang, mungkin hancur. Darah yang sudah kecoklatan akibat terlalu lama hemoglobinnya tidak berikatan dengan oksigen tidak lagi mengalir dari luka yang _sangat_ besar di tubuhnya. Jean bisa melihat organ-organ dalam sahabat terkasihnya itu, menciptakan kengerian karena beberapa organ yang terlihat itu sudah tidak utuh lagi. Warna merah gelap dari cairan terkutuk itu mengeluarkan bau anyir sekaligus amis yang menusuk hidung. Jean mendekatkan tubuhnya yang masih hangat pada tubuh yang telah tak bernyawa di hadapannya. Dia menolak kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya. Mulutnya terbuka dan melepaskan suara beratnya.

"Ma—Marco… Hoy! Ini bohong 'kan?" Jean menyentuh pipi sahabatnya. Darah kecoklatan yang mendominasi itu juga ikut menempel pada tangan Jean. Jean masih tidak percaya.

"Marco…ja-jangan bercanda! Ini gak lucu sama sekali!" Jean sedikit tersenyum, berusaha membujuk mayat yang sudah tak utuh itu agar hidup dan mengatakan suatu hal. Air mata Jean mulai mengalir membentuk sungai melewati pipinya. Tak lama, salah satu temannya datang karena panggilannya yang tak Jean jawab. Pria yang akrab dipanggil Connie itu berdiri mematung dibelakang Jean.

"Je-Jean…"

"Connie…Marco masih hidup 'kan? Kau lihat 'kan? Dia sedang bercanda. Iya 'kan?" Reaksi Jean sungguh membuat Connie semakin ngeri. Dia berfikir Jean sudah mulai tidak waras.

"Jean, aku turut menyesal…" Senyuman tak percaya yang Jean buat untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri kini terhapus dari wajahnya karena mendengar perkataan Connie. Tangannya gemetar melihat darah yang ada pada telapak tangannya. Dia belum siap kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya sekarang, tidak secepat ini. Kenyataan kejam itu berhasil mengoyak sedikit kewarasan dan emosi Jean. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, jantungnya berdegup keras namun dengan irama yang lambat, permata beningnya meleleh mengalir melewati pipinya untuk mengeluarkan emosi yang terlalu banyak terkumpul dalam hatinya yang sedang rapuh sekarang. _Tolong katakana ini hanya mimpi. Aku mau bangun sekarang._ _Tidak adakah keajaiban di dunia ini?_

"Marco…You bastard!"

.

.

* * *

Halo semua. Ini aku lagi mau update ff aneh ini. Ya ampun.. aku seneng banget ada yang suka ff tijel ini. Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah nge-fav, nge-review, yang ngasih saran-saran, yang udah ngedukung dan ngasih semangat, yang udah baca, yang udah ngikutin ff ini. Aku terharu xD

maaf jika chapter 2 ini agak lama, maaf jika masih ada banyak kekurangan. Semoga suka dengan cerita chapter 2 ini. Silahkan saran/kritik agar membangun. Terima kasih semuanya xDD


End file.
